Obtaining Kaoru
by kmaaser1207
Summary: Butch and his brothers have been going to this new school for about half a month and are quite popular with the ladies. When Butch's friend, Tetsuo, tells him there is one girl he couldn't have, he accepts the challenge to try to win her over. Will he fall for her? Will she fall for him? Will this plan just not work? Read to find out! (I hate summaries...)
1. Chapter 1

Obtaining Kaoru

**Ok so this is my new story! Haha you must be wondering about the name of this story. I'm super excited to start this! I just want to say to everyone who read Something New for Kaoru I thank you and I am forever great full for you who read/commented/favorite story/favorite author! You guys are totally awesome! I love you all!**

**Inspiration: ****Taming of the Shrew**** by William Shakespeare**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z or the plot of ****Taming of the Shrew****, or the book for that matter.**

****Also I think you should know that I really didn't want to post this yet because I don't have this planned out yet but I feel like I owe you guys something new. Tell me what you guys think of this story so far. I might not continue with this… I may, I really don't know yet. Tell me what you think!**

**ENJOY!**

Prologue

"Dude, do you see that girl over there with the short black hair?" Tetsuo asked.

"Where, I don't see any girl around with black hair," Butch replied searching around for this girl.

"The one with the green basketball shorts and that white t-shirt," he responded by pointing at her quickly.

"THAT'S A GIRL?" Butch exclaimed loudly.

"SHHHH! Keep your voice down!" Tetsuo said making a scolding face at Butch.

"What? I've been here about half almost a month and you're already scolding me for not knowing who everyone is?" Butch smirked, "Well I'm sorry that I haven't had time to go around and at least get to know everyone's name."

Tetsuo rolled his eyes.

"So what about her?" Butch continued.

"Well she is really hot and so are her two friends but… I don't have a chance…" he sighed.

"You know you can't date all three of them…"

"I know that! I was talking about Kaoru…" he said dreamily.

"I don't see what's so great about her. She looks like a freaking dude for crying out loud!" Butch said gesturing wildly to her.

"Don't do that!" Tetsuo said while grabbing Butch's hands.

"If you wanted to hold my hand you just had to ask," Butch smirked.

"There is seriously something wrong with you," Tetsuo said letting go of his hands, "I don't see why girls like you, you have the worst pick up lines and can be a jerk."

"Ouch, that hurt man," Butch frowned holding a hand over where his heart was pretending to be hurt by Tetsuo's words.

"You can have any girl except her so I wouldn't be complaining if I were you…" He trailed off.

"Why?" Butch was now interested as to why this girl was different than the rest besides the fact that she looked like a freaking dude!

"I don't know. She just that isn't into guys…"

"So she's a lesbian?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"No, but it sure seems that way," Tetsuo sighed.

"Well why can't I have her? Is she off limits? Is she dating someone else?" Butch watched her move into the lunch line with two girls at her side, one blonde girl and a red head.

"Well, no but she can be pretty… harsh?" Tetsuo thought about the right word.

"Psh, nothing I can't handle. I like them feisty," Butch wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Dude that is weird. But anyway look," Tetsuo then rolled up his sleeve and showed Butch the 3 inch long scar on his elbow.

"Yeah so?"

"That was from Kaoru because I somehow pissed her off! I don't know how I pissed her off but I was hanging out with her and the next thing I know I'm on my back and my elbow hurt like crazy!" He complained.

"This is why you're not a ladies man."

"Well you're just… You just can't have her. She would never go for someone like you in a million years!" Tetsuo complained. He rolled his sleeve back down.

"Well hey look! My brothers are already friends with her friends so how hard could it be?" Butch shrugged.

"Hey her friends are real girly. I don't even see how she can be friends with them... But I can assure you that it wont be easy to even get her to notice you." Tetsuo finished and then went back to eating his school lunch.

Butch sat and thought for a minute. This sounded like a challenge to him and he hadn't had a good challenge in a while.

"Tetsuo, this sounds like a challenge and I accept."

Tetsuo spat out the milk he was drinking at hearing this.

"Well I guess it's your funeral," he shrugged.

Butch rolled his eyes, "How long do I have?"

"Well what is it? Almost February? How about… you have till the End of the Year Dance to get her to actually fall in love with you," he said while wiping up the spilled milk.

"Well what do I get if I win?" Butch inquired.

"The satisfaction of getting one of the most hardest girl to obtain. Well and what do I get if you can't do it?" Tetsuo raised and eyebrow.

"I'll somehow get her to go on a date with you?" Butch suggested.

"Deal!" Tetsuo smiled widely and put out a hand for Butch to shake, which he did.

_4 months to impress this chick. I can already tell that she is different but obviously in a good way. This should be fun._ Butch smiled to himself as he began to plan out Plan Obtaining Kaoru!

**Haha! First chapter, which is kind of like a prologue done! I know this is short but its a prologue so it doesn't have to be really long… But I hope this little preview makes you want to read on! (Yes, this story does start in February) So tell me what you think? Comment please? (That is if you think I should continue). Nonetheless, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Butch really had no idea how he was going to go about plan: Obtaining Kaoru. He saw something different in her than in other girls. He realized after he had made the bet with Tetsuo that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Nonetheless he wanted to get started right away.

After lunch he headed to chemistry and noticed Kaoru was in his class. Since they really didn't have assigned seats in that class he decided to sit next to her. He walked over and plopped himself down to the right of her. He didn't look towards her but her could feel her eyes staring at him.

"Um, I know you're still somewhat new here, so let's get this straight. I don't share. I sit alone, buddy," she sneered.

"But there are hardly any seats left," Butch pointed to the rapidly filling room and seats.

"Look you can sit next to her," Kaoru said pointing to a girl in the front of the class.

"But what if I want to sit here next to you?" Butch asked not trying to be flirty since this was the first conversation he ever had with her.

"I'm flattered," Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Before she could make any more complaints the bell rang and the teacher swooped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hello class, today we have a pop test! Not a quiz a test! You can all thank Mr. Kumizaki for that one," Mr. Sandwich smiled. (A/N: I'm going to be having a student teacher in my 0 period class named Mr. Sandwich, no lie!)

The class sighed in unison as Mr. Sandwich reached into a drawer and pulled out the tests. He then began passing them out while explaining the standard test rules.

"No looking off other peoples test. If I catch you peaking at another students test, you will both get automatic zeros! You only have until end of this period to finish the test. You may begin when I give you a test. Put it on my desk when you are done."

Without even putting his name on the test, he jumped right into the questions. The questions were not hard. After all, they were over stuff Mr. Sandwich had talked about.

Butch was finishing up the last question when he looked to see if Mr. Sandwich was looking and looked over at Kaoru. She was on about the 3rd question and she only had about 20 minutes left. This was a 40-question test, 1 point per question.

Debating with himself and seeing other students sharing answers he quickly switched their papers and started working on Kaoru's test.

"Hey!" Kaoru whispered a tad bit too loud.

"Yes Miss. Matsubara?" Mr. Sandwich looked over at them.

"Sorry, he took my eraser without asking," Kaoru replied holding her eraser out of Butch's reach.

"You have twenty minutes left, finish your test now," Mr. Sandwich sneered and went back to his computer.

Butch could feel Kaoru watching him every now and then as he worked on finishing the test but changing the answers so it wouldn't look like they had been copying each other.

Butch was glad that they had similar chicken-scratch handwriting.

Once finished with her test, he slyly switched the papers back and put his name on his and took it up to Mr. Sandwich's desk. The bell rang and the rest of the students brought their tests up and laid them on the desks.

Butch didn't wait for Kaoru and left the room after putting his test down.

"Hey, you!" Someone called behind him after he was far enough away from the chemistry classroom.

"What?" Butch asked as he turned around to face Kaoru.

"What the hell do you think you were trying to pull back there?" She fumed, as she got closer to him.

"I think I was trying to help you from failing," Butch smirked.

"I didn't need your help," she sneered.

"Oh sure you didn't. That's why you were willing to take a zero out of forty," Butch rolled his eyes.

Kaoru glared at him but looked defeated.

"Well, whatever!" she rolled her eyes and stormed away.

Butch smirked as she stormed away defeated. He then went to his locker to gather his things for next period study hall.

"So I see you haven't died yet," Tetsuo smirked as Butch took the seat across from him.

"I wasn't planning on it," Butch replied throwing his books on the table.

"You talked to her," Tetsuo said knowingly.

"Kind of," Butch said taking out his English and French homework.

"Kind of?" Tetsuo raised an eyebrow as he pulled out his AP Stats book.

"Well, I figured that we were in the same chemistry class so I decided to sit next to her," Butch paused.

"You know she usually sits alone," Tetsuo said flipping though the book to find the right page.

"And you couldn't have told me this before?"

"You didn't ask," Tetsuo smiled innocently.

"Anything else I should know about her?" Butch sighed.

"Super sporty, I mean she does like every sport here and holds all the records. The blonde and red head are her two best friends. She's not the smartest there is…" Tetsuo trailed off mentioning 'sporty' and 'hot' about every other sentence.

"I noticed that. She was about to take a zero out of forty on the chem test so I finished it for her," Butch replied as if it was nothing.

"Really?" Tetsuo asked and stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah. She wasn't so grateful for A-minus work," Butch rolled his eyes.

"And there you have your reason as to why she hasn't killed you yet," Tetsuo smiled.

"So that's how I get her to notice me?"

"Why should I help you? This is a bet after all," Tetsuo said as he leaned back in his chair.

Butch rolled his eyes. Tetsuo had leaned back a little too far and ended up falling over. Everyone in the class looked at him and laughed.

"And this is how I'm suppose to act to get her attention?" Butch smirked over at Tetsuo lying on the ground.

"I don't know. Why don't you try it out and tell me how it turns out," Tetsuo replied calmly as he stood up and regained his composure.

"We'll you certainly got my attention," Butch said looking at Tetsuo with all his attention.

"Great," Tetsuo sighed as he sat back down and picked up his books.

"You should be considered lucky, it is very hard to get my full attention," Butch said staring at Tetsuo uncomfortably.

"You're so creepy," Tetsuo said as he buried his face in his book to avoid Butch's creepy gaze.

"Psh, this isn't even close to creepy. Would you like to find out how creepy I can get?"

"No," Tetsuo said flatly.

"Suit your self," Butch replied and went back to working on his homework.

**A/N: So here is the first official chapter. I hope you liked it! I decided to add a little more to this chapter because it was so short. Hopefully future chapters will be longer. And I did have the first chapter done but I re-read it and was like, 'this is stupid! What was I thinking?' so I ended up rewriting it. Not really a cliffhanger but this story is just starting.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed and such. I love you! I'm still really hoping I can meet your expectations with this story. I have a feeling I made the prologue a little too good… So with that said, chapters may take a little longer to be posted because I really want to try hard on this story!**

**Happy New Year! I've been quite lazy my whole break and didn't write much. I just really wanted to relax. I hope you understand. My break is not over though… I start back up tomorrow (Jan. 2) :( so I don't know when the next update will come so thanks for being patient with me! I'll really try to get the next chapter up a little sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Butch was sitting on the stairs in front of the school looking at no one in particular when he noticed Kaoru and her friends not too far away. Being himself he pretended not to notice and kept scanning the grounds pretending to be looking for someone.

He pretended not to notice when they looked over towards him and pointed.

"Hey Butch!" someone called.

Butch turned toward the sound and noticed it was Brick calling him. Butch walked over to his two brothers and the girls.

"Wanted to introduce you to Kaoru," Brick said gesturing to her.

"Hello, my name is Butch Takashima," Butch introduced himself.

"We've met," Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

"Not properly," Butch said extending a hand.

"Kaoru Matsubara," she replied but did not move her arms from across her chest.

Butch lowered his hand.

"Oh well this is Momoko," Brick said gesturing to the red head.

"This is Miyako," Boomer said gesturing to the blonde.

Butch smiled and waved at them both. Then there was the awkward silence where no one knew what to say.

"Hey Butch and other people," Tetsuo said as if he appeared out of thin air.

"Oh hey Tetsuo," Butch greeted and then held out his hand for their handshake.

"Who are these two dudes?" Tetsuo asked.

"Oh yeah, I never told you. I have two brothers. Ginger here is Brick and Blondie here is Boomer," Butch said quickly.

"Sup," Tetsuo greeted with a nod of his head.

"Not much," Brick shrugged and glared at his brother for using the term 'ginger'.

Boomer shrugged with no comment. Boomer was slightly offended about being called Blondie. Then again the awkward silence came back.

"Uh Butch, I think we should be getting to your locker. You promised me those French notes," Tetsuo finally said.

"Oh right! See you later!" Butch waved and followed Tetsuo into the school.

"So things are going well between you and Kaoru?" Tetsuo asked as he slowed his pace.

"Dude really?" Butch sighed.

"What?" Tetsuo asked innocently

"Nothing…" Butch sighed again.

"But in all seriousness, can I still have your French notes?" Tetsuo smiled at Butch.

Butch rolled his eyes at his friend. He was quite smart, at times, but still needed some help. They made their way over to Butch's locker so he could get his French notes for Tetsuo.

As Butch got into his locker, Tetsuo thought about the bet.

"Butch, I've been thinking…" Tetsuo started.

"If this is some love confession, I'll save you from embarrassment. I know I'm attractive and everything but I don't swing that way bro." Butch said as he handed over his notes with a smirk on his face.

Tetsuo glared with that 'I hate you so much right now' look before continuing, "ANYWAY, I was going to say, this bet is made too easy when you have so much time."

Butch raised an eyebrow at Tetsuo as the started to walk towards first period.

"And what are you proposing?"

"Shorten the length you have to get Kaoru to fall for you," Tetsuo smiled.

"How short are we talking about?" Butch asked wearily.

"To the Spring Dance in March," Tetsuo said casually.

"That's like a little over six weeks," Butch complained.

"The Great Butch can't work his magic in a shorter amount of time?" Tetsuo asked shocked.

"Give me a break, of course I can," Butch rolled his eyes.

"That settles it then, you have until the Spring Dance then."

"Hold up, if I have a shorter amount of time then I want something better out of this," Butch grinned evilly.

"Like what?" Tetsuo asked a little concerned loosing some of the confidence he had just a second ago.

"How about if I can get her to fall in love with me, you have to have to wear a dress and heals, that I pick, and get at least one person to dance with you at the Spring Dance," Butch said while still smiling evilly.

Tetsuo looked at Butch with horror in his face.

"And if I win… You have to… do the same thing AND get me a girlfriend!" Tetsuo finished.

"Deal," Butch smiled and stuck out his hand.

They shook on it and went their separate ways to class since the bell was about to ring.

During first period study hall, Butch had to rethink this plan. He had about ¼ of the time to make Kaoru fall in love with him. This couldn't be too hard… Movies always show couples falling in love in short amount of times. It could be love at first sight and then he would take her out on some amazing dates and they would fall in love, just like the movies.

Oh whom was he kidding? That was in the movies and this was real life. Real life never happened like the movies. This was a process that needed time, lots of time. Butch wanted to smack him in the face for agreeing to shorten the time. It was his stupid competitive side that came out and said to go for it. He couldn't back down from a challenge, which was his one and only flaw. But could he really pull this one off?

Butch started to think about what girl would really go for someone like Tetsuo. He was tall, not as tall as Butch, and a big math nerd. Good thing Tetsuo wasn't the typical nerd. He had a little muscle definition, but could still use some help that Butch himself could help him out with. His wardrobe wasn't too bad either. Just some minor adjustments and… Wait, why was Butch thinking of this? He should be thinking about what kind of dress and heels he was going to pick for Tetsuo. WHEN butch won he would have to pick something for Tetsuo and it had to be something very feminine and he had to wear stilettos.

He knew he would see Kaoru in his Chemistry class but couldn't remember if he was going to see her anytime sooner than that. He would find out and have to get talking to her right away.

Butch was lucky and had third period history with Kaoru. Instead of the desks being partner desks, like in chemistry, they were regular desks. Kaoru was sitting in the back near the window. Butch decided to sit next to her, again.

"Really? Again? What are you trying to pull?" Kaoru sighed in exasperation.

"What was up with the introduction this morning?" Butch countered.

"My friends thought I hadn't met you yet so they got your brothers to bring you over so we could be introduced," Kaoru sighed.

"Why was is so bad being introduced to me?" Butch raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it was…" Kaoru said looking away from him.

"Then why won't you let me sit by you, ever?"

"Because, I told you yesterday. I sit alone!" Kaoru growled as the bell rang.

"Hello class!" Ms. Deville greeted, "Today we will be learning about taxes. This is never a fun subject…" She trailed off and began the lesson.

Butch took notes like a good student and could feel Kaoru watching him taking these notes. He actually caught her looking at him once and she quickly looked away and frowned, and a very light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. All his energy had been sucked out him in just one 45-minute period. Why did the topic have to be so boring? Butch was ready to go to sleep.

"Don't forget! Test on Friday!" Ms. Deville called after her students.

Butch was walking to his locker to get his stuff for next period. Once he got it and shut his locker he found Kaoru leaning on the locker behind the one he shut.

"What?" he asked and yawned.

"I was wondering…" she started, "if I could barrow your history notes sometime."

"Oh so now you want my help," he sighed in exasperation.

"I never said I needed your help! I just asked you if I could barrow your notes!" she argued back.

"Yeah, but you won't look at them unless someone pushes you to look at them, so next thing you were going to ask me would be to help you study," Butch sighed.

"So how does Thursday at mine sound?" she smiled.

"Yeah sure whatever," Butch sighed.

"Great see you in chem!" she said before walking away with a smirk on her face.

Butch sighed again and started to walk towards his next class before stopping mid stride when what had happened just dawned on him.

"WHAT?" he said aloud freaking out some underclassmen.

Butch suddenly had a headache and was no longer sleepy. Yesterday Kaoru could have cut his head off for helping her finish his test. Even today she was cold to him but then she is suddenly nice and they now had a study date. 'WE HAVE A STUDY DATE!' Butch screamed in his head. 'What's my game? WHAT'S MY GAME? WHAT IS HER GAME?' Butch asked himself, more like yelled it in his head.

"Tetsuo I need your help," Butch confronted his best friend at their usual lunch table.

"Hm?" Tetsuo asked as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"So all of a sudden Kaoru was really nice to me," Butch said still with his headache.

"Yeah, isn't that a good thing?" Tetsuo raised and eyebrow.

"I mean like, overly nice! We have a study date!" Butch said waving his arms.

"Congrats! Things seem to be progressing well for you!" Tetsuo said and gave a fake smile. There was something off about his smile but Butch couldn't tell what.

"Yeah, no one makes a total one-eighty in attitude in a day," Butch frowned.

"It can happen," Tetsuo shrugged.

"But from what you have told me about her, she would be the last person that I would have thought to have such attitude change," Butch sighed.

"You should be happy, things seem to be moving along fast, like usual," Tetsuo shrugged and death gripped his sandwich.

"Dude, I don't think that that is editable anymore," Butch said raising and eyebrow and gesturing to the sandwich.

"Huh?" Tetsuo questioned before looking down at his poor sandwich.

"Well I think I'll go and talk to her now before all her friends get there," Butch said and got up and made his way over to where Kaoru was sitting.

"Hey, Kaoru," he greeted.

"Butch," She replied with a somewhat bitter tone to her voice.

"Were you serious about that study date thing this Thursday?" Butch said getting straight to the point.

She turned fully to him before responding, "First off, this isn't any kind of date. You just offered to help me study so that's all. Next thing is, if I don't get an A on this test then I'm going to kick your ass. If I do then you're safe for now and I'll maybe let you sit next to me sometimes," She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

Butch raised and eyebrow at her. "You shouldn't be the only one being benefitted here."

"What are you saying? I said I might even consider letting you sit next to me in class sometimes. That isn't enough?" Kaoru stopped eating and raised and eyebrow.

"No, its no. If you get and A, then you have to do something for me in return," He smirked.

"Depends. What do you want in return?"

"I'm not going to tell you until you get your test back, after you ace it." Butch replied still smirking, "Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Fuck no. I need to know what your going to ask of me so I can decide right now if I even want you to help me study now!" She barked.

"Fine. If you get an A, you have to go out on a date with me."

"Oh, no. No way in hell." Kaoru said flatly glaring at him.

"Fine, get an F," Butch said as he began to get up and walk away.

Even though he hasn't known her for long. After seeing her struggle, he knew her grades were her one weakness. Just like anyone, to be on a sports team or other extra curricular activity you needed the grades and judging from the other day and her attempt in trying to trick Butch to get her an A, she needed help to get her grades up. He knew that this would be his ticket to getting closer to Kaoru. She needed help in school and he could help her.

"Fine," she said when he had gotten up and started walking about 2 steps away.

"Butch stopped and smiled to himself, still faced away from Kaoru.

"See you Thursday," he called over his shoulder and walked back to his table.

"Very smoother I must say," was the first thing out of his mouth when Butch returned to their table.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm good at reading people," Butch smirked as he sat down near his friend.

Tetsuo rolled his eyes. "I still don't think you can win."

"Hey, this has only begun, I still have 6 weeks left, and I think I just found my way of getting closer to Kaoru…" Butch trailed off.

After saying this Tetsuo, again, rolled his eyes and then began talking. Butch knew that even this way it was going to take time, but at least now he had his foot in the door, even if Kaoru was on the other side trying to close it. He might have a real chance at winning this bet if he played his cards right… He first just had to make sure Kaoru got an A on her next test, and all the other ones...

**A/N: I never mentioned this (at least I don't think I ever did) but Tetsuo is an OC (original character, just incase you're like me and hardly know what any abbreviated letters mean). I wanted to add an outside character so I obviously made one up. Hope you like him.**

**Another side note, I know you guys review and favorite my story and what not and I may not reply to comments (ever unless I'm explaining something), but I really do appreciate you guys leaving comments and such. It just makes me happy :D If I could I would give each and everyone of you a hug :) You guys make me want to continue and try my best with my writing. Love you all 3**

**And like I said, I'm really trying had on this story and sometimes it may take a while to get something posted. I've actually tried writing this chapter a few times. And I have to balance school and after school activities so yeah… it might take a little longer…**

**I'll try to update sooner, probably over spring break though. I'm going to Florida :D So if I don't get on here before then, then I hope you all have a good spring break (if you have one)**

**As always, much appreciation for taking time to read my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**A/N: It really has been a long time. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've been busy with homework and other stuff (as usual) and just trying to finish out this year. I only have until the end of May! I can make it!**

**Anyways, I feel bad that I haven't made any new story in a while so I thought I would take this time to write the next chapter rather than do my homework. I'll regret this decision later, but now I'm going to focus on this chapter. Sorry if it isn't very good since I did write this in one sitting and edited it with one re-read.**

**A/N: Haha yay for being extremely lazy and neglecting this story! It's June now and I feel as if I must at least finish this chapter. I promise there will be more to come, just maybe in a bit… I tried to catch errors in here but it's hard to do at 4:30 in the morning… So, sorry if I didn't get them all.**

Butch's alarm clock went off promptly at 6 a.m. He groaned as the sound of the radio hit his ears at a very loud level. He could have sworn that 10 minutes ago he had gone to bed. Nonetheless he got out of bed and readied himself for the day.

His brothers were still sleeping when he had finished getting ready, which meant this was the fun part of his morning.

Quietly he went into Boomer's room. He had hit the snooze button knowing the alarm could be going off any minute again. Being the good brother he was, he decided to set the clock back a few hours. After finishing in Boomer's room, he decided to do the same to Brick's clock. He set it back the same amount of time, 4 hours. Of course he didn't forget to shut their heavy black curtains to make it seem like it was still dark out. Now Butch actually was glad he wasn't a heavy sleeper. He left Brick's room quietly and headed downstairs.

Boy was he going to pay for this later, but that was later and Butch actually wanted to get to school. He grabbed cereal bar out of the pantry and quietly left the house. After he left the house, he realized that it was only 6:30 and school didn't start for another hour and a half. Butch sighed as he tried to think of things he could do before school.

Going back home wasn't an option because then his brothers would know and try to kill him. In the end he headed over to the school to 'study' his history notes. He wasn't surprised that when he got there that there was no one there. He plopped himself down on the front steps. He pulled out his iPod and his history notes. He read them over thoroughly for the next 45 minutes, and was certain that he could recite them word for word if someone asked.

"Butch?" said an innocent voice.

He looked up to see the blonde girl that hung out with Kaoru often and now Boomer.

"Hm?" he responded taking out his headphones.

"Where is Boomer? Normally he is here by now? I hope he isn't getting sick as spring is getting closer," she said concerned.

"Oh, he was running late his morning, he will be here later though," Butch replied.

"Oh, thanks," she beamed and walked away.

"Liar," another voice said.

"Excuse me?" Butch said while turning around.

"What are you deaf?" Kaoru frowned.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Why would you accuse me of being a liar?"

"Because you just lied to Miyako. She believes anything, despite being as academically excelled as she is," Kaoru said frowning some more.

"Good grief, I was just playing a prank on my brothers," Butch said standing up.

"You can be honest to Miyako, she's pretty forgiving," Kaoru said relaxing a bit.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll b sure to tell her the truth the next time I decide to pull a prank on my brothers," Butch said starting to go into the school.

As much as he wanted to stay there and talk to Kaoru, he also wanted to seem like he didn't care. If she knew he already 'cared' about her. It might push her away. He still had to take things slow until he could call her his friend. After all, they were only just acquainted a few days ago.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Kaoru yelled grabbing the hood of Butch's sweatshirt and pulling him back.

"Well excuse me princess," Butch frowned.

"I'm going to hold you to being honest to Miyako… Or else…" Kaoru frowned.

"I already got that. What's the real reason you stopped me?" He asked staring straight into her eyes trying to read them.

"Nothing," she replied and walked away.

"I bet you just didn't want me to go yet," Butch smirked from behind.

"Yeah, you're right. I wanted to have the last say," she smirked back.

"Whatever gets you through the day," Butch retorted.

"Whatever," she scoffed over her shoulder and turned the corner.

"So today we are going to play jeopardy, to help us get ready for our test on Friday!" Ms. Deville said cheerily, "Now we are going to split into teams. A through M on this side and everybody else on the other."

The class collectively groaned as they split themselves up into the teams.

"Oh, don't be like that! The winning team get's bonus points on their tests!" she chimed in.

Everyone looked around to see who was on their team and some people groaned.

"God, I really need these bonus points!" Butch heard Kaoru groan.

Butch thought this was all the more reason for him to not do well but his competitive side was not about to back down.

"Ok first let's start!" Ms. Deville smiled.

Starting on the A-M side.

"Kaoru," Ms. Deville said sweetly, "Power is…"

Kaoru stared back with a black face. She desperately wanted to say something, the right answer, but had no idea what it was. Her teammates started at her disappointedly.

"Looks like someone needs to study!" she smiled at Kaoru and turned to the other side of the room, "Anyone on this side know?"

Butch waited for a few seconds and looked at the blank expressions on their faces. He rolled his eyes as he had repeated the answer in his head for the 20th time. His hand shot up.

"Butch?"

"The power to carry out one's will," he smirked in triumph.

"Very good! Point to this side!"

This continued on for quite a while until the teacher realized that no one except a few people actually knew the material. Thankfully all those people were on Butch's side.

"Well we have a clear winner! The N through Z side wins!" Ms. Deville finally called, "I want you all to study very hard! I want to see A's. The rest of the time is yours."

The class collectively sighed together as their torture was now over.

"God, I'm going to fail!" Kaoru sighed as she ran her hands though her hair.

"I hope so," Butch said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru said arching an eyebrow at Butch.

"Nothing," Butch said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Well today is our study day and you said you would get me an A," she smirked from across the room.

"Who says I have to give you the right answers?" Butch countered raising an eyebrow.

"She better have the right answers!" the teacher chimed in.

The both of them turned to Ms. Deville and Kaoru smirked at Butch. Butch in turn rolled his eyes.

Before he could respond the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the classroom.

Butch walked to his locker to get his stuff for the next class and didn't notice Kaoru following him.

"So lets study in the park," she said leaning against the locker next to his.

"Ok," he replied not even looking at her.

He could tell she was dissatisfied by his response. It was evident that she wanted to start some small quarrel with him, even if it was over something stupid.

"You can't leave I'm sure I'll get an A," she tried again.

"I don't plan on spending the night at the park with you. I am going to leave at some point because I would like to get some sleep," he said shutting his locker and started to walk away.

He smiled as he could tell that she couldn't think of some response to start and argument. He was satisfied but she was far from it. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she tried to say something more but frowned and walked the other way.

Kaoru was already waiting at his locker at the end of the day, remembering where it was from this morning.

"Ah, couldn't wait to see me could you?" he greeted.

"In your dreams," she snorted.

The line he wanted to say was risky. It could come across as charming or as creepy.

"You always are," he smiled at her as he opened his locker.

"I know, I'm hard not to dream about," she smiled and he swears he saw a pink tinge taint her cheeks.

He rolled his eyes as he finished at his locker and started to walk away. She quickly followed behind him. They walked together to the park in silence and then found a nice shady tree away from the public. Today was the perfect day for this since it was nice and warm and there was no breeze.

"Ah, this is nice," she said lying down in the grass and putting her arms behind her head.

"Power is…" he stared as he began to pull his books out of his bag.

"Uh, I don't know."

"You have to at least try."

"I am trying!" she said defensively.

"The only thing you try at is failing and sports."

"I'll have you know, I'm very good at math!"

"Power is…" Butch repeated.

"Skip."

"You can't skip!"

"I can do whatever I want."

"Why did I agree to do this?" Butch sighed leaning his head back on the tree while closing his eyes.

"The power to carry out one's will," she said simply not looking back up at him.

Butch sat back up and looked over to her. She couldn't have been cheating because she was still lying down on the grass staring up at clouds. He was in awe. This was the first time he saw her looking so peaceful, and honestly, beautiful.

He stared at her for a few more moments before shaking his head. "Right… for once," he said muttering the last part under his breath.

She sat up on her forearms and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he smirked.

This continued for a while until it started getting dark and Butch heard his stomach growl.

"I think we can call it quits for tonight. It's getting kind of dark and I'm getting hungry," Butch said honestly starting to pack up his stuff.

"Ok, I agree. I should probably be getting home anyway," she yawned.

"I'm not gonna lie, you have made lots of progress. For your sake I hope you get an A," he smiled at her.

"Tell anyone I said this and I'll kill you. I really appreciate you helping me," she genuinely smiled at him.

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Not a chance, I don't need a stalker," she smirked.

The conversation ended there when she got up and started walking the other direction. Butch smiled to himself and watched her walk away. He felt like a goofball now because he was sure he was smiling like an idiot. He saw her turn around once, smile at him, and continue to walk away. When she looked at him like that he wondered if she would be that nice if they dated.

Wait… why was he thinking about what she would be like if they dated? He was just in this to see his friend wear a dress and heels in public. He had no intentions of getting himself into a relationship. Anyways, Kaoru was probably only like this when no one else was around to see her like this. The tough exterior was a mask and maybe she was only like this when she felt comfortable with people.

Butch sat there thinking. Did she like him… maybe? Did he like her? No, not possible… They weren't even friends.

Butch shook his head for over thinking this and packed up the rest of his things and went home.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is ok… I know there is a lot of talking but still… So what is going to happen next? Will this studying actually pay off? What will happen if Kaoru passes? Will that be it for Butch?**

**I don't know, I'm no good at creating suspense. Sorry for the long wait… I always say I'll try to update sooner but I never do so I wont say it in hopes of maybe actually updating it sooner.**


End file.
